The present invention generally relates to tools such as scrapers for removing residual material from cans, buckets or similar containers, and also generally relates to trowels for spreading materials on a surface.
The use of scrapers and trowels to remove various materials such as adhesives, grouts, cements, plaster, resin, stucco, paint and the like from cans, buckets or other containers is well known in the prior art. Examples of such scrapping tools are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,432; 4,627,128; 4,987,635; and 5,875,515. When using such scrapping tools to apply a material, some material is removed from the container with the tool, then the material is deposited upon the surface to which the material is to be applied such as a surface to be tiled. The user must then put the scrapping tool away and pick up a different tool such as a trowel which is then used to spread the material on the surface. This process of switching from one tool to another then back again can be time consuming and tedious. A tool which functioned to improve the efficiency of this process would be desirable.